vacasiones con la mafia
by angie cullen baby
Summary: El es miembro de la familia mas famosa de la mafia, ella la hija de la mujer que los puede hundir,el decide secuestrarla ,pero de verdad sera un secuestro, o solo seran una vacaciones con la mafia. mucho humor y lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aquí les dejo esta grandiosa historia original de hale cullen anna, yo solo la estoy adaptando con su autorización.

CAPITULO 1

El es miembro de una de las familias mas poderosas de la mafia, casinos ,drogas y varios negocios mas son los que manejan, ella es hija de la mujer que los puede hundir.

La familia Li era temida en varios ámbitos, Hien Li era el jefe de esa familia y maneja uno de los grupos mas poderosos, su esposa Ieran era una mujer que pocos conocían ya que Hien jamás dejaba que la vieran , y por lo regular cada mes estaba en alguna parte del mundo diferente ,Xiaolang es su hijo, el se estaba empezado a encargar de todo ya que su padre quería descansar un poco mas, el tenia una hermana pequeña llamada Meiling que vivía en new york y estudiaba diseño de modas, por obvias razones ella estaba extremadamente protegida, al grado que en la escuela había personas que se encargaban de cuidarla que se hacían pasar por sus compañeros de clases.

Todo estaba de maravilla hasta que la muerte de Clow Red puso en riesgo a su familia y a la organización.

* * *

Prometo que les encantara esta historia, se reiran mucho en ella. Espero sus Reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Solo les recuerdo que esta grandiosa historia es de hale cullen anna y me autorizo a adaptarla.

CAPITULO 2

POV Shaoran

Las cosas se salieron de control y Clow está muerto – dijo Takashi

Eres un imbécil - le grite

Que pasa Shaoran - pregunto Eriol mi hombre de confianza y guardaespaldas

Regresa de inmediato Takashi y atente a las consecuencias - no le di tiempo de contestar nada y colgué

Que pasa - volvió a preguntar Eriol

Clow está muerto – dije golpeado el escritorio con mi puño

Que hacemos – pregunto el nuevamente

Tenemos que reunir a todos, pero antes de eso, quiero mandar a alguien a investigar el maldito pueblo donde estaba escondido Clow

A quien vas a mandar - pregunto mi amigo con duda

A Tomoyo Daidouji - dije seguro

Quien es ella.

Una mujer que se encarga de la seguridad de mi hermana y es hermana de Touya.

Confías en ella

Si completamente - conteste seguro

Así que esa misma noche llame a Tomoyo y le di las instrucciones de lo que necesitaba, sabía que era una mujer que podía conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

Tomoyo se puso en contacto conmigo en dos días y medio con detalle, le dije todo lo que necesitaba saber, y la hice regresar de inmediato, era hora de reunir a todas la organización para infórmales que los planes respecto a Clow habían cambiado.

LA REUNION

El día de la reunión, Tomoyo me entrego fotos de las personas que habían convivido con Clow el tiempo que estuvo escondido en ese pueblo, también logramos investigar que antes de ir a ese lugar, había viajado a Londres a contratar la caja de seguridad de un banco. Así que supusimos que ahí estarían las pruebas que podían destruirnos.

En la reunión estaban las personas más importantes de la organización, empezando por mi padre que era la cabeza, también se encontraba Yamazaki que se encargaba de los casinos en la parte de Europa, Shen que se encargaba de los casinos y drogas en China, Kerberos se encargaba de parte de Japón, cada quien con su hombre de confianza

Espero me tengan buenas noticias - dijo mi padre tranquilamente

Porque esta reunión tan apresurada Syaoran - pregunto Yamazaki

Tuvimos unos problemas con Clow

Qué tipo de problemas - pregunto mi padre

El imbécil de Takashi lo mato – dije molesto

QUE – grito mi padre levantándose de su silla que se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa.

Tranquilo padre

Como tranquilo Shaoran, si ese imbécil le dio esas pruebas a alguien estamos perdidos lo sabes no

Si pero ya sabemos quién las tiene y te prometo que las tendrás aquí en dos semanas - dije seriamente

Como puedes estar tan seguro - pregunto Shen

Porque yo personalmente me encargare

Este problema ni siquiera debería de existir Syaoran – dijo Kerberos gritándome

Si mal no recuerdo Clow también obtuvo información gracias a ti - contesto Eriol parándose a mi lado

Pero era obligación de Syaoran detenerlo antes - dijo Spinel el brazo derecho de Kerberos

Piensas que no hice mi trabajo - le grite poniendo mi mano en mi pistola que se encontraba sobre la mesa

Pues si lo hubieras hecho nada de esto estaría pasado - me contesto Yamazaki sacando el su arma

BASTA - grito mi padre nuevamente de pie – guarden sus armas ahora – volvió a gritar

Yamazaki y yo guardamos nuestras armas

Dejen de comportarse como unos ladrones de calle por dios, esta es la última vez que permito esto Syaoran te queda claro - pregunto mi padre

Si padre - conteste mirando a Yamazaki

Y por favor kero controla a tu gente, no quiero tener que volver a repetirlo- advirtió mi padre mirando a Spinel

Tranquilo amigo que no volverá a suceder - dijo kero

Perfecto, tienes dos semanas para entregarme las pruebas Syaoran, y espero que no haya derramamiento de sangre entendiste

Si padre, no te preocupes que no lo habrá.

La reunión término, y cada quien se fue a su destino, yo me fui a mi casa, donde había citado a Tomoyo y Eriol.

Que tienes planeado hacer – pregunto Eriol

Iremos a Tomoeda con esa mujer que tiene la prueba – dije sirviéndome un brandy

Y porque estas tan seguro que nos las entregara - pregunto Meiling

Porque secuestraremos a su hija – dije riendo

Me parece perfecto - dijo Eriol brindando conmigo

Cuando nos iríamos - pregunto Meiling

Mañana mismo, así que preparen todo, quiero que después de que tengamos a la hija de Tsukishiro el avión privado esté listo, la traeremos aquí.

Cuando hablaras con esa mujer Tsukishiro - pregunto Eriol

Mañana cuando me digan que ya tienen a su hermoso retoño.

La verdad es que sabía que no había necesidad de secuestrar a la hija de esa mujer, pero desde que Meiling me mostro las fotos de ella, me obsesione con tenerla, y eso haría la tendría.

A la mañana siguiente, salimos muy temprano al pueblo de Tomoeda, en el aeropuerto de Tokio ya nos esperaba un mercedes negro con vidrios polarizados, en donde Eriol y Tomoyo se encargarían de secuestrar a Sakura, mientras yo me iba en volvo plateado a hablar con su madre Nadeshiko Tsukishiro.

Cuando recibí la llamada de Eriol diciéndome que tenían a la chica, toque en la puerta de la casa de Nadeshiko.

Buenas tardes - dijo ella- le puedo ayudar en algo

Soy Syaoran Li

Que hace aquí - pregunto asustada

Así que sabe quien soy - pegunte divertido

Clow me hablo de usted - dijo con miedo

Puedo pasar, no creo que sea muy cómodo que sus vecinos se enteren de nuestra conversación – dije cortésmente

Pase - dijo ella con la voz temblorosa

Pase a su casa, que era bastante simple, me senté en el sillón se su sala que se conformaba de dos sillones y ella se sentó frente a mí.

Que quiere de mi - dijo la mujer directamente

Ok seremos directos, quiero las pruebas que Clow tenía de nosotros – dije sin rodeos

No sé de que me habla - dijo la mujer con duda

Si lo sabe, y tiene dos semanas para ir por ellas a la caja de seguridad que Clow puso a su nombre en Europa, si no me las entrega yo le quitare a usted algo que ama mucho - dije con mas burla

A que se refiere - pregunto ella levantándose del sofá

Saque un sobre de mi saco - aquí tiene el dinero para el viaje, si en dos semanas no regresa, no volverá a ver a su adorada Sakura - dije poniendo el sobre en la mesa

Maldito bastardo - grito ella intentando golpearme. Pero la detuve de los brazos

No lo intente señora, porque lo me haga a mi ahora se lo hare a su hija después, no lo olvide dos semanas – dije y salí de ahí.

Me fui directo al aeropuerto, ya tenían a Sakura en el avión, ella también estaba enterada de quienes éramos nosotros.

Cuando subí al avión, ella no dejaba de insultar a Eriol.

Que pasa - pregunte

Que esta chica me ha dicho más insultos en una hora que los que me han dicho en toda mi vida - dijo Eriol

Maldito infeliz me vas a matar verdad - pregunto ella parándose para golpearme

Cálmate fierecilla - dije tomándola de las muñecas

Que me van a hacer - pregunto tratando de calmarse

Nada, solo estarás de vacaciones dos semanas, cuando tu madre nos de lo que buscamos, volverás a su lado - dije sentándola

Me lo promete - pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos

Te lo prometo - dije secando una lágrima que se había derramado

Porque a él si le crees y a mí no - pregunto Eriol como un niño chiquito

Porque él es guapo - dijo Meiling riendo

Mira Tsukishiro, te puedo decir Sakura verdad - pregunte lo mas tiernamente que pude

Ella solo asintió

Te doy mi palabra que nada malo te va a pasar – dije tomándola de la mano

POV Sakura

Cuando salí de la escuela, me sentía extraña, como observada, pero pensé que eran mis ideas, ese día no había podido llevar mi vieja camioneta porque no quiso encender en la mañana, así que decidí caminar un poco, cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba, intente gritar pero no pude ya que sentí algo en mi boca y mi nariz, después comencé a ver todo negro y no supe mas.

Cuando desperté estaba como en un avión, ahí estaba un hombre alto, musculoso, de cabello negro azulado y tez muy blanca, con una mujer que era hermosa, de verdad era hermosa, delgada, de cabello negro y ojos amatistas.

Quienes son ustedes - pregunte asustada

Tranquila pequeña no te va a pasar nada - dijo la mujer

Mi familia no es de dinero si lo que quieren es un rescate por mí

No queremos dinero, sabemos que no lo tienes - dijo el hombre

Entonces qué demonios quieren - grite

Algo que tu mama tiene que nos pertenece – dijo nuevamente el hombre

Ustedes son los que mataron a Clow, son unos malditos infelices asesinos - dije intentando golpearlo pero él me detuvo de inmediato y me volvió a sentar

Con esa boquita comes niña - pregunto el hombre

No estúpido, me la quito para comer animal - conteste llena de sarcasmo

Valla que eres valiente - dijo la chica riendo

Me van a matar verdad - dije tratando de contener las lagrimas

Te juro que no - dijo nuevamente el hombre

No te creo infeliz

Te lo prometo - dijo el seriamente

Si claro, si te creyera también creería que la luna es de queso estúpido - dije viéndolo fijamente

En ese momento subió un hombre era hermoso, perfecto que digo hombre, un perfecto dios, me quede atontada por un momento, hasta que el otro hombre me saco de mi hermosa alucinación.

Respira - dijo en tono de burla

Cállate estúpido - le respondí

Que pasa - hablo mi dios con una voz aterciopelada y ronca

Que esta chica me ha dicho más insultos en una hora que los que me han dicho en toda mi vida - dijo el grandote

Me entro una rabia cuando me di cuenta que él era el jefe del que nos hablaba Clow

Maldito infeliz me vas a matar verdad - le grite parándome para golpearlo

Cálmate fierecilla - contesto tomándome de las muñecas

Que me van a hacer - pregunte tratando de calmarme

Nada, solo estarás de vacaciones dos semanas, cuando tu madre nos de lo que buscamos, volverás a su lado - me dijo sentándome de nuevo

Me lo promete - pregunte con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas

Te lo prometo - dijo secando con su mano una lágrima que me había traicionado y se había salido

Porque a él si le crees y a mí no - pregunto el grandote como si fuera un niño regañado

Porque él es guapo - dijo la chica

Mira Tsukishiro, te puedo decir Sakura verdad - pregunto, claro que sí, porque él podía decirme como se le diera la gana me dije mentalmente

Solo pude mover la cabeza de manera aprobatoria

Te doy mi palabra que nada malo te va a pasar – dijo tomándome de la mano, por dios hasta electricidad paso por mi cuerpo cuando me toco.

Me di cuenta realmente que estaba en un avión cuando, dijeron que nos abrocháramos los cinturones, yo no quería ni respirar, estaba muerta de nervios, pero no de miedo, no sé porque Syaoran no me daba miedo, sabía que así se llamaba porque Clow nos lo había dicho. La verdad es que ni siquiera me atrevía a preguntar a donde me llevaban.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, solo supe que habíamos llegado por que nos pidieron que volviéramos a abrochar nuestros cinturones porque íbamos a aterrizar.

Cuando bajamos del avión, una limosina nos esperaba, el me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a subir a la limosina, vi que sus amigos no venían con nosotros.

El grandote y la chica no vienen con nosotros - pregunte tímidamente

No - dijo con una sonrisa que juro me paro el corazón - y por cierto creo que no me he presentado correctamente soy Syaoran Li - dijo nuevamente con esa sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy

Bueno pues tu a mí ya me conoces – claro tarada él sabe todo de ti me dije mentalmente

Y el grandote como tú lo llamas es Eriol mi brazo derecho y la chica es Tomoyo – dijo con una sonrisa.

Ahh pues como no se presentaron - dije disque molesta

Bueno pues si los insultaste todo el tiempo, pues nos les diste oportunidad – dijo con burla

A ella no la insulte nada mas a él - dije en mi defensa

Me parece bien - dijo riendo

A donde me llevas - valla por fin preguntas dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza

A mi casa - dijo serio

Ahh – fue el único sonido que salió de mí

Nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio, hasta que llegamos a una hermosa mansión, la verdad es que quede impresionada, cuando entramos, quede aun mas atontada por dentro era hermosa, parecía que era un casa de cuento.

Ven - dijo tomándome de la mano y dirigiéndome a la parte de arriba

Entramos a una hermosa habitación, la cama era enorme, esa cama no cabía ni en la sala de mi casa, tenía un edredón verde, que daban ganas de correr y brincar sobre la cama.

Aquí vas a dormir - dijo susurrándome al oído, eso hizo que dejara de respirar otra vez

No tengo ropa - dije intentando alejarme de el

Por mi puedes dormir desnuda - dijo con voz ronca

Ja ja que gracioso - respondí nerviosa

Tranquila – dijo en tono de burla, se acerco a un cajón y saco una playera blanca – ponte esto – dijo extendiéndomela – el baño está ahí

Gracias - dije metiéndome de inmediato al baño

Cuando estuve sola en el baño, me senté en el piso trate de calmarme lo más posible, tenía que acomodar mis ideas lo más posible, tenía que hacerme a la idea que el dios era el malo de la película, y que yo estaba aquí secuestrada, aunque había una estúpida vocecita en mi cabeza , que me decía que lo único malo que me haría sería causarme un infarto, cada vez que me sonreía, pero tenía que callar a esa vocecita que me confundía mas, tome aire suficiente, me levante y no pude resistirme a tomar un baño, eso me calmaría y haría que pensara con más claridad, cuando salí de bañarme me puse la playera que él me había dado, me quedaba muy chica, estaba segura que a él ni siquiera le entraba, en estos momentos odiaba no soportar dormir con sujetador, y precisamente hoy me había puesto la tanga mas diminuta que había encontrado, de esta tanga a nada era lo mismo, me vi en el espejo y jale la playera un poco hacia abajo a ver si se hacia un poco grande, pero no, me imagine que el ya no estaría en la habitación, así que salí del baño despreocupadamente .

Pero oh sorpresa, el definitivamente me quería matar, estaba ahí parado, viendo no se qué cosa ni me importaba, sin playera solo con un pantalón negro que me imagine era su pijama que se quedaba en sus hermosas caderas afiladas, cuando volteo a verme, sentí que ahora si moría, tenía un pecho hermosamente adornado con unos pectorales perfectos y un abdomen trabajado como si se lo hubieran hecho a mano, confirmado el era un dios.

Estas bien - pregunto acercándose a mi

Trague en seco y logre responder – si- bastante mal pero lo logre

Estas roja - dijo divertido

Es que tengo calor - dije rápidamente

Puedes quitarte todo - dijo aun más cerca de mi

No gracias - conteste nerviosamente - bueno pues ya me voy a dormir así que buenas noches - dije esperando que se fuera

Claro acuéstate, en un momento voy - dijo volteándose a ver no que cosa nuevamente pero me quede en shock, como que en un momento viene, digo si esta hermoso, y si es un dios, pero yo en mi vida he dormido con un hombre, bueno ni siquiera he besado a uno

Perdón - pregunte con la esperanza de haber oído mal

Que en un momento voy a acostarme – repitió tranquilamente

Conmigo – pregunte como retrasada

Pues esa es mi cama - dijo señalándola - así que acuéstate y en un momento voy ok - dijo levantando la ceja

Pero - intente decir, pero él me interrumpió.

Tranquila que no te hare nada ok, esta noche tienes que descansar, mañana tendrás un día agitado - no supe en qué momento ya me tenía en la cama, no podía creer que cuando él hablaba el mundo se me detuviera, por dios tenía que concentrarme y recordar que él era el malo.

Sin decir nada más, me acosté, lo más pegada a la orilla, pasaron como 15 minutos cuando sentí su cuerpo en la cama, y al siguiente instante su brazo rodeaba mi cintura, me quede quieta no quería ni respirar, así que intente tranquilizarme pero no podía, y él lo sintió.

Tranquila Sakura, no pasara nada - susurro en mi oído, nuevamente me quede callada y cerré mis ojos, tenía que intentar dormir.

* * *

Hey, aquí les traje el segundo capítulo del fic, estoy contenta de que haigan puesto ya personas el fic en favoritos o alarmas, los invito a que presionen el botoncito verde de abajo y me dejen un Reviews.

Cada 5 Reviews actualizare, el fic está padrísimo.


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia es original de hale cullen anna y me permitió adaptarla.

Capitulo 2

POV Shaoran

En la mañana que desperté me sentí como hace mucho no me sentía, tranquilo, Sakura tenía su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras yo la abrazaba con un brazo y nuestras piernas estaban enredadas, sentir su aroma, la suavidad de su piel, me provoco una erección instantánea, pero no quería apresúrame con ella, yo quería que todo fuera lento, sabía que era virgen y era la primera vez que estaría con una, así que con ella tendría más atenciones que con mis demás "amigas" por así llamarlas.

Ella comenzó a moverse así que sabía que en cualquier momento despertaría, cerré mis ojos para que pensara que estaba dormido, y de hecho a los pocos minutos despertó.

Buenos días mi dios - dijo ella

Dios? Me causo ternura que me llamara así, me sentí bien, después sentí como se alejaba de mí, pero yo no quería así que "desperté" y la jale nuevamente a mi lado.

Bueno días fierecilla – dije fingiendo un bostezo

Hola - dijo poniéndose roja de inmediato

Como dormiste – pregunte abrazándola de nuevo

Bien gracias - contesto sin moverse un milímetro

Porque no te bañas, desayunamos y salimos, te parece - dije sonriéndole torcidamente.

Si claro - dijo sin mirarme a los ojos

Ella de inmediato se levanto y se metió al baño, yo también me levante y me fui al baño de una de las habitaciones de visitas, me di una larga ducha de agua fría, cuando salí llame a Tomoyo porque necesitaba que me acompañara a comprarle un guardarropa a Sakura y yo no sabía nada de eso, y Meiling estaba muy lejos, Tomoyo de inmediato acepto.

Sakura ya había tardado mucho en bajar a desayunar, así que pensaba ir a buscarla y fue justo cuando ella apareció.

Lo siento - dijo con la mirada clavada en el suelo

Que tienes, porque tardaste tanto – dije preocupado

Es que me perdí - dijo con pena, eso causo que yo riera

No te rías, no es mi culpa que tu casa sea tan grande y no halla letreros indicando el camino - dijo ella ya molesta

Perdón, tienes razón tenía que decirte donde estaba el comedor lo siento - me disculpe sinceramente solo que se veía tan tierna y jamás había conocido a nadie que se perdiera en una casa

Anda vamos a desayunar que Tomoyo no tarda en llagar - le indique donde tenía que sentarse

Durante el desayuno puede platicar un poco más con ella.

Y dime te gusta Tomoeda - pregunte

Pues no conozco muchos lugares para poder decirte si me gusta o no – dijo sonrojándose

Cuántos años tienes Sakura - pregunte sabiendo la respuesta

17 y tú – me dijo viéndome a los ojos

26 – conteste con miedo a que le molestara mi edad

Yo en septiembre cumplo los 18 - dijo emocionada

Le iba a preguntar que quería de regalo cuando llego Tomoyo

Buenos días - dijo Tomoyo

Buenos días, dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo

Lista - le pregunto Tomoyo a Sakura sonriéndole

Lista para que – pregunto con miedo en los ojos

Vamos a ir de compras - dijo Tomoyo emocionada

De compras para que - pregunto Sakura frunciendo el ceño

Porque hoy en la noche vamos a salir – interviene yo

A donde - pregunto de nuevo

Al Minuet - respondí y me gire a ver a Tomoyo

Valla – dijo Tomoyo

Valla que - Pregunto Sakura con curiosidad

Que de verdad te quieren consentir - dijo Tomoyo a lo que Sakura se sonrojo

Ten Tommy - le dije extendiéndole una tarje de crédito - espero gasten hasta reventarla - le dije sinceramente

Tranquilo que no hace falta que lo digas – dijo ella levantando a Sakura

Tú no vienes - pregunto

No tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero comeremos juntos lo prometo – dije enternecido de que quisiera que la acompañara

Vámonos- dijo Tomoyo jalando a Sakura hacia el garage.

Sabía que Tomoyo, le daría ciertos consejos a Sakura, por lo menos ya sabía que yo le gustaba, así que esta noche la conquistaría completamente.

POV Sakura

Tomoyo me jalo casi hasta la salida, cuando vi un hermoso, auto convertible rojo, ella me indico que me subiera, así lo hice, ella me daba más miedo que el grandulón (así le digo a Eriol)

Bueno y a donde vamos – pregunte asustada

A todas las tiendas que hay en China - dijo con una gran sonrisa

Me percate que alguien nos venía siguiendo y se lo dije

Creo que nos vienen siguiendo – dije asustada

Lo sé- contesto tranquilamente

Como que lo sabes, vamos a regresar no nos vallan a querer secuestrar – dije como si yo no estuviera secuestrada ya

Cálmate - dijo ella riendo

Como cálmate, digo no sería muy bueno que me secuestraran de mis secuestradores – dije molesta

Ella solo se rio

No te rías, no es gracioso - dije molesta

Cálmate, ellos no te quieren secuestrar, es la gente que Syaoran mando para cuidarte - dijo tranquilamente

Cuidarme - pregunte con duda

Mira no estás secuestrada, digo que secuestrador manda a su víctima de compras y le dice que agote la tarjeta eh - dijo divertida

Yo no pude decir nada mas , la verdad es que ,me gustaba como me trataba Syaoran, era dulce, pero él era el malo, que había matado a Clow, que bueno el tampoco había sido un santo y también había andado en negocios turbios, por eso había ido a refugiase a Tomoeda, estaba confundida, Clow siempre había dicho que Syaoran era un hombre despiadado pero yo no lo veía así, y no por cómo era físicamente, sus ojos me lo decían, tenía una alma muy tranparente, que bueno todo depende del cristal con que se mire, y mi cristal se empañaba mucho cuando estaba con él.

Llegamos - dijo Tomoyo emocionada

Estábamos en una calle de nombre extraño, y había tiendas de marcas reconocidas por todos lados, wow esto solo lo había visto en las películas, la verdad es que no sabía qué demonios hacíamos aquí.

Ven - dijo ella que ya se había bajado del auto

Que hacemos aquí – pregunte viendo todo al rededor

De compras ya te lo dije - repitió

Pero aquí es muy caro – dije reconociendo marcas como channel, Armani y otras mas

Y – pregunto como si eso era lo obvio

Pues que no quiero que gastes mucho en mi – dije apenada y rojita

Tranquila ok – dijo bajándome del auto y arrastrándome a una tienda.

No sé cuantas horas pasamos en las tiendas, lo único que sabía es que mis pies estaban molidos, me había hecho probarme no se cuanta ropa, alguna que de verdad era demasiado cara para tan poca tela que tenia, después hizo que compráramos zapatos, como para no repetir par en un año, de verdad que ella se había tomando enserio lo de reventar la tarjeta, la verdad es que estaba molida, y por alguna extraña razón yo ya quería estar con Syaoran, entramos a joyerías y a mil lados, pero mi muerte fue cuando entramos a una tienda VICTORIA´S SECRET, y valla que ella disfrutaba con mi sonrojo, pero es que escogía cada cosa que nada mas de imaginarme dentro de ellas me daba pena, lo mas tapado que me compro, fue un disque camisón blanco, que llegaba apenas debajo de mis nalgas, totalmente transparenten y que se usaba con tanga, por dios eso era lo más tapado. Yo quería escoger conjuntos más sencillos, de pantalón que se encontraban ahí, pero cada vez que escogía uno ella me lo quitaba

Tomoyo y si mejor duermo desnuda, digo es lo mismo que si me pongo esto - dije levantando el conjunto blanco

Claro que no, le quitas el chiste - dijo ella escogiendo un negro que daba miedo

Chiste a que – pregunte ya que no la entendía

Olvídalo Sakura - contesto y siguió viendo más conjuntos

Me compro tangas de todos los colores que había a juego con los brassieres, era difícil seguirle el ritmo, que muchas de la tangas era más bien dos hilos, pero ella no me dejaba refutar nada, después de casi cuatro horas, 13 cajas de zapatos, 8 bolsas de victoria secret llenas, 6 porta vestidos, dos bolsas de cosméticos de Elizabeth arden y channel y no sé cuantos perfumes, mi cuerpo pedía un descanso, se lo iba a sugerir cuando su celular sonó, ella contesto no se que le dijeron, que solo respondió un ok en15 minutos y colgó.

Vámonos - dijo con una gran sonrisa

A donde'- pregunte ya con miedo de ir a mas tiendas

A comer con Syaoran – respondió rolando los ojos

No van a caber todas estas bolsas en tu auto – le comente

Ya lo sé – dijo levantando la mano

Las personas que nos habían estado siguiendo se acercaron, ella les dio las bolsas, y dijo que las llevaran a la casa de Li, ellos no dijeron de inmediato tomaron las bolsas y se fueron, nos subimos a su auto y nos fuimos

Donde vamos a comer - pregunte nerviosa

En el restaurante de la familia Li – me dijo viendo al frente

Ahh - dijo como si yo supiera cual es el famoso restaurante la familia

Es de comida italiana te va a encantar - agrego notando que me había dejado igual

Ok - fue lo único que dije, cuando llegamos, de inmediato se acercaron dos hombre al auto, los cuales me sacaron un susto de muerte, unos de ellos se me quedo viendo con curiosidad

Está bien señorita - pregunto abriendo la puerta del auto

Aja - fue lo único que respondí, genial ahora es confirmado no nada más respondes como retrasada era una me dije internamente

Tranquila ellos son la seguridad del restaurante – dijo Tomoyo tomándome de la mano

Ahh - deja de hacer solo sonido me dije internamente

Cuando entramos nos dirigimos a una parte privada del restaurante, donde estaba Syaoran con el gigante ósea Eriol.

Hola señoritas - dijo mi dios sonriendo acercándose a mi

Buenas tardes – respondí babeando al verlo

Que tal las compras - pregunto besando mi mejilla, a lo que mi pulso se acelero como nunca

Sakura no es una mujer normal – dijo Tomoyo

Claro que soy normal, que no me gusten comprar como loca compulsiva no es lo mismo - dije en mi defensa mientras Syaoran se sentaba junto a mí.

Una mujer que no le gusten las compras eso es nuevo – dijo Eriol

La verdad es que si, cada vez me gustas mas dijo – dijo Syaoran en mi oído

Jaja - salió una risa tonta, no es posible dije mentalmente

Bueno pero no te arrepentirás cuando la veas esta noche - dijo Tomoyo soñadoramente

Con lo que se ponga se ve hermosa - dijo Syaoran poniendo una mano en mi pierna por dios este hombre iba a hacer que yo le suplicara que me tocara.

La comida pasó de los más tranquila, Syaoran me dijo que Tomoyo me llevaría a la casa ya que el tenia asuntos que atender, que estuviera lista a las 8:00 porque teníamos reservación a las 8:30

Nos despedimos, pero él me dio un corto beso en los labios apenas un toque, que detuvo mi corazón por segundos, mi primer beso dije internamente, Tomoyo se dio cuenta que lo veía seguramente como una idiota y me jalo fuera del restaurante, cuando ya nos dirigíamos a la casa de Syaoran me hizo varias preguntas

Te tiene loca verdad

No - conteste por reflejo

Si y yo soy virgen - dijo riendo y rolando los ojos

Pues yo si - le confesé sonrojada

Lo sé - me respondió

Como lo sabes - pregunte curiosa

Porque te quedaste como tonta ahorita que te dio un beso – dijo como si fuera obvio

El se habrá dado cuenta - Pregunte nerviosa

Lo más seguro – me dijo carcajeándose

Y que hago – no sabía porque pero sentí que ella podía confiar

Déjate llevar, la vida solo se vive una vez y en un mundo como el de Syaoran se vive cada día como si fuera el último - me confesó seriamente

El me gusta mucho, pero una parte de mi cerebro me dice que él es el malo y la otra me dice que no – dije confundida

Mira se que nos tachan de ser los malos del mundo, pero a pesar de que no hacemos cosas muy legales, sabes a cuantas familias mantiene Syaoran, sin que casi nadie sepa, con dinero limpio, o por ejemplo que Hien, tiene un hospital donde toda la atención es gratuita y eso también es con dinero limpio - me conto Tomoyo.

Y si son bueno porque mejor no se dedican a otra cosa - pregunte

Porque no es tan fácil Sakura, una vez que estas en esto no sencillo salir o más bien diría imposible - dijo seria

Ayúdame - le dije decidida

A que - pregunto con duda

Quiero que Syaoran me vea linda esta noche – dije sonriendo

Perfecto - dijo emocionada

* * *

Hey, gracias por sus Reviews, aquí les traigo el capitulo como quedamos, los invito a que piquen el botoncito verde de abajo y me dejen su opinión del capítulo. Y mínimo 5 Reviews para actualizar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia es original de hale cullen anna y me permitió adaptarla.**

**Capitulo 4 **

**POV Sakura**

La verdad es que me había ayudado mucho hablar con Tomoyo, era verdad Syaoran no era malo, si lo fuera hubiera matado a mi madre y a mí, y se hubiera olvidado de todo, me trataba con delicadeza aunque sospechaba sus intenciones, pero las mías no eran muy diferentes a las de él.

Después de estar casi dos horas sentada frente al espejo me estaba arrepintiendo de haberle pedido ayuda a Tomoyo, no sé cuantos tratamiento de belleza me puso, me pinto las uñas, me puso mascarillas y no que tanto hacia en mi cabello.

Ya eran 7:30 cuando Tomoyo me dijo que vestido ponerme, era un azul cielo totalmente pegado a mi cuerpo, tenía un escote en v pero discreto, también había dejado unas zapatillas de aguja, de tiras del mismo color, que ella no entendía el significado de (puedo matarme con zapatillas) pensé que había dejado muy clara esa parte, pero el parecer no, así que sin más remedio me puse esas, parecía potro recién nacido, mis pobres piernas no podían caminar sin temblar y tambalearse pero bueno todo por Syaoran.

Tomoyo entro a la habitación.

Te ves hermosa - dijo sonriente

Lo dudo, pero bueno - conteste sabiendo que ella solo quería ser amable

No Sakura de verdad te ves muy hermosa, ya verás que cara pone Syaoran cuando te vea - dijo tomándome del brazo para salir de la habitación

Atravesamos el pasillo, con lentitud al parecer ella tenía la idea de que yo tenía que hacer esperar a Syaoran un poco, así que me dio unos consejos.

Mira Sakura, se que él te gusta, pero no por eso le vas a dar todo lo que él quiera a la hora que él quiera ok - pregunto como si me estuviera dando clases.

A que te refieres Tomy - la verdad es que no entendí muy bien a qué se refería con lo que él quisiera

Hay Sakura, Syaoran quiere acostarse contigo, y solo si tu quieres debes hacerlo, pero no por que estés presionada, o tengas miedo de él, él jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quisieras, pero no por eso no va a tratar de persuadirte entiendes.

Sí, pero no sé quién te dijo a ti que yo no quiero persuadirlo al él - conteste sonriente

Mira yo se que él es encantador, pero ten en cuenta que el no es hombre de una sola mujer, vamos no dudo ni tantito que hoy se encuentren a una de sus múltiples amigas.

Que intentas decirme tomoyo

Que me caes bien, y que creo que eres una chica sensata, y que no quiero que te lastimen – dijo dándome un tierno abrazo.

Gracias – fue lo único que pude decir

Caminos el resto del pasillo y llegamos a las escaleras, yo me tome del barandal para no matarme, sabía que podía pasar sobre todo con los tacones de aguja que traía, el estaba parado el final de la escalera, cuando giro para verme no dijo nada, su mirada era hermosa, me miraba fijamente, baje despacio y no por hacerlo esperar si no para no llegar rodando, cuando llegue a su lado me extendió su mano para que yo le diera la mía.

Nos vamos - pregunto con voz ronca

Que tal me veo - digo después de dos horas sentada frente al espejo y traer zapatos que puedan matarme por lo menos merecía saber si le gustaba como me veía.

Hermosa como siempre - contesto tomándome de la cintura

Gracias - conteste sonrojándome

Esta noche seré le envidia de todos - dijo dándome un dulce beso en la mejilla

No veo porque - conteste con el corazón en las rodillas.

Porque llevo conmigo a la mujer más hermosa - dijo estrechándome contra el

De verdad crees que soy bonita - pregunte

No, bonita no eres, eres hermosa - contesto regalándome una de esas sonrisas que casi me provocan coma de lo sexy que son.

Anda vámonos – dijo llevándome por la cintura

Nos subimos de nuevo a su lujosa limosina, durante todo el trayecto no dijimos ninguna palabra, todo lo decíamos con miradas, el besaba mi mano, y claro yo me sonrojaba, no podía creer que en dos días de habernos conocido el hiciera que todo mi mundo se volteara al revés, ahora creo en las palabras que algún día me dijo mi padre, el amor a primera vista existe así me enamore de tu madre, siempre creí que eso solo pasaba en los cuentos de hadas, aunque pensándolo bien el mío era uno solo que era un cuento de mafias.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, de inmediato nos dieron una mesa, me di cuenta que más de una nos miraba, me imagine que era porque creían que como era posible que una chica tan ordinaria como yo viniera con un dios como Syaoran, pero después vinieron a mi mente las palabras de Tomoyo.

_Mira yo se que el es encantador, pero ten en cuenta que el no es hombre de una sola mujer, vamos no dudo ni tantito que hoy se encuentren a una de sus múltiples amigas._

A lo mejor, algunas de las mujeres que nos estaban observando eran antiguas amiguitas de Syaoran y ese pensamiento hizo que mi sangre hirviera de rabia, y me dieran ganas de dejar calvas y chimuelas a más de una.

Nos sentamos en una mesa en medio del restaurante, parecía que Syaoran quería que todo mundo nos viera, eso me hizo pensar que a lo mejor quería darle celos a alguna tipeja conmigo, que la verdad era absurdo, ya que siendo honesta conmigo misma aunque me doliera varias mujeres que se encontraban ahí eran demasiado hermosas.

Que tienes - pregunto levantando una ceja

Nada - conteste seria

Y porque estas enojada

No estoy enojada - conteste enojada, claro Sakura no estás enojada y casi te le vas a la yugular se discreta me dije mentalmente.

Qué bueno que no estás enojada, imagínate cuando lo estés - dijo burlándose

No te burles de mi - dije frunciendo el ceño

No me burlo pequeña, solo que no sé porque estas enojada – dijo tomándome de la mano

Cuantas de tus amiguitas ahí aquí - pregunte con rabia

Es eso - Pregunto y soltó una carcajada

Syaoran no te rías de mi - dije apretando la mandíbula

No hermosa no me rio de ti, me da risa que sientas celos de estas mujeres que no tienen ni la mitad de tu belleza – dijo acercándose a mi peligrosamente para mi ritmo cardiaco.

No te creo - dije con voz nerviosa

Te puedo asegurar que ninguna de mi amiguitas como las llamas tu, han tenido tanta atención de mi parte – me aseguro

Y yo porque si - pregunte volteando mi cara para quedar frente a la suya

Porque me encantas - contesto rosando sus labios con los míos

Eso hizo que de verdad mi cuerpo se sintiera como gelatina, el seguía acariciando mis labios con los suyos, estábamos en nuestra burbuja cuando una voz masculina nos interrumpió.

Desean ordenar - pregunto y yo quería ordenarle que desapareciera pero del planeta por habernos interrumpido

Si un Château Laribotte - dijo sin voltear a ver al camarero

Cuando el mesero se fue – que es eso - pregunte no quería verme muy ignórate delante de la gente con que Syaoran lo supiera era más que suficiente

Un vino francés exquisito - contesto

Yo no tomo vino, me marea - le conté

No te preocupes yo te cuidare - dijo soplando en mi oído, eso hizo que cada vello de mi cuerpo, se erizara por completo

Ok - valla Sakura vas a empezar con solo sonidos, me reprendí internamente

El mesero regreso a la mesa con la botella, le dio a Syaoran un poco en una copa, y después hizo un gesto de aprobación y después lo sirvió, no entendía este mundo de gente rica, yo por eso ni hablaba, siempre dicen calladita te ves mas bonita.

qui souhaitent commander – que, que dijo. No entendí nada, que no puede hablar en español, digo por el acento vi que era francés, pero yo me quede calladita y Syaoran hablo en el mismo idioma que el nuevo mesero que nos estaba atendiendo

sauce au fromage et une assiette de poulet comme plat principal dans le miel - contesto como si ese fuera su idioma natal

.

Prochaine - dijo el mesero y se fue

De que me perdí - le pregunte

Perdón - dijo el

Si que de que hablaban, perdón pero no toda la gente habla el francés como tu verdad - dije justificando mi ignorancia

Solo ordene la cena, una charola de quesos para el vino y un pollo en sala de miel, que se que te encantara - dijo dulcemente

Ahh – deja de hacer ruidos Sakura me grite mentalmente

La cena transcurrió tranquila, entre bromas que Syaoran me hacía, o me contaba anécdotas de alguno de sus viajes, el era un hombre muy interesante.

Bueno yo ya te conté mucho de mi ahora tu cuéntame algo de ti - dijo cuando pidió otra botella de vino

Pues que te puedo decir, soy de Japón, mi padre era arqueólogo y murió cuando yo tenía 12 años, estudio la preparatoria, que mas quieres que te cuente, no hay nada relevante en mi vida.

Tienes novio

No nunca he tenido - dije bajando la mirada

Eso me encanta - contesto con una sonrisa

Porque - pregunte con duda

Yo me entiendo – fue lo único que me dijo.

La verdad es que no supe en qué momento, ya casi nos habíamos acabado la segunda botella de vino, bueno mas el que yo, cuando una tipa, de cabello rojizo y cuerpo de modelo, con un vestido rojo que se marcaba más que las carreteras de Mónaco se acerco a nuestra mesa

Syaoran cette surprise vous ici - dijo con una sonrisa estúpida besando a Syaoran en amabas mejillas no en una sola, si no en las dos, valla que todo mundo habla francés nota mental (aprender francés)

Hola Kaho deja te presento a Sakura Kinomoto - dijo Syaoran levantándose de la silla como todo un caballero

Mucho gusto - dije hipócritamente

dommage que je ne peux pas dire la même chose - no sé qué demonios dijo pero por la cara de Syaoran no fue nada bueno así que yo también me puse seria.

Kaho plus impoli de ne pas me faire arrêter d'être un monsieur avec vous – le contesto el – valla ahora este también me va ignorar y se va a poner ha hablar con la zanahoria esta, pensé molesta

Si me disculpan voy al tocador - dije con toda la rabia que tenia

En el baño me dieron unas ganas inmensas de llorar me di cuenta que Syaoran jamás se fijaría en mi enserio, yo no pertenezco a su mundo y no por que el fuera de la mafia.

**POV Syaoran**

Después de que ella fue al baño, yo me quede solo con Kaho

Porque demonios eres tan antipática - le pregunte molesto

Soy antipática solo por que hablo francés - Pregunto con burla

Sabes muy bien a que me refiero - le dije

Por dios Syaoran es una chiquilla simple no veo porque te molestas - dijo pasando sus manos por mi cuello

Por lo menos ella es una dama - le dije mientras quitaba sus manos de mi.

Me estas ofendiendo Syaoran - dijo en tono indignado

Porque si es la verdad – dije en tono inocente

Está bien Syaoran, te la pasare por esta vez, cuando te hartes de tu juguete nuevo y vuelvas a buscarme veras la dama que soy – dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

Cuando Sakura regreso, se veía muy molesta, y tenía razón, le habíamos faltado al respeto los dos.

Estas bien - le pregunte cuando la ayude a sentarse

Si - contesto cortante

Quieres que nos vallamos - pregunte con duda

Como quieras - me contesto sin siquiera mirarme

No dije nada más y pedí la cuenta, cuando salíamos del restaurante quise pasar mi brazo por su cintura pero ella se movió para que no lo hiciera, de verdad estaba molesta, y sabia que con ella no era como con las demás de fácil en contentarla, así que me las tendría que ingeniar, estábamos listos para subir a la limosina cuando el peor de mis enemigos me llamo.

Li que sorpresa - dijo con asco

Akizuki la sorpresa es mía - conteste con el mismo asco

Porque mi estimado si yo frecuento mucho este lugar - dijo en burla

Porque pensé que te seguías escondiendo - conteste, no sé en qué momento Eriol ya estaba junto a mí y el perro faldero Akizuki

Valla veo que tu temperamento no cambia - dijo el muy idiota

Ya lo sabes - conteste poniendo mi mano de forma que pudiera sacar la pistola rápidamente

Veo que tienes una nueva amiguita - dijo el idiota viendo a Sakura, que estaba asustada

No te metas con ella - dije tensando la mandíbula

Que poco compartido eres con tus bocadillo, que por lo que se ve este está delicioso - dijo mirándola de una forma lujuriosa, que no aguante mas y saque la pistola, Eriol me imito, al igual que sus guardaespaldas protegiendo a Akizuki.

Acércate a ella y eres hombre muerto

Sakura estaba realmente asustada

Entra al auto Sakura - le dijo Eriol, ella obedeció de inmediato

Tranquilo Syaoran no pelearemos aquí, pero sabes que cuando algo me gusta lo tengo, dijo atrás de un auto para que lo cubriera y el pudiera entrar al restaurante

No dije nada mas y Eriol me dijo que entrara en al auto el se quedo cubriéndome la espalda, ya dentro vi que Sakura estaba temblando y con los ojos llorosos.

Tranquila no paso nada - dije lentamente para que no se asustara

Ella no dijo nada y vi que veía un punto fijo, en ese momento me di cuenta que aun traía la pistola así que la guarde nuevamente

No te hare daño - dije para que se calmara

Ella solo se aventó a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar

Por favor Sakura no llores - le suplique me mataba verla llorar, pero ella no decía nada

Te juro que nunca fue mi intención asustarte - Dije acariciando su cabello

Tu no me asustaste - dijo levantando el rostro de mi pecho

No - pregunte dudoso

Claro que no, me asusto que ese tipo te hiciera daño - dijo acariciando mi rostro

Tranquilo pequeña – dije acercándome mas a ella.

No resistí mas y la bese, casi todo el trayecto a mi casa, estuvo lleno de besos, que empezaron tiernamente pero terminaron llenos de pasión, mis manos se movían por toda su espalda y sus caderas, quería hacerla mía en ese momento, en la parte trasera de la limosina, pero no ella se merecía mas, mucho mas.

Cuando mi chofer nos aviso que habíamos llegado, nos separamos y intentamos tranquilizar nuestras respiraciones, que estaban demasiado agitadas, la ayude a bajar de la limosina, y en cuanto entramos a la casa, la jale del brazo y la volví a besar, ella dejo escapar un gemido en mis labios, ella también me deseaba, la cargue y la lleve a la habitación, para hacerla mía toda la noche.

* * *

Hey, disculpen que no actualice ayer, pero comparto mi laptop con mi hermana y ella desde el viernes la ocupo para un trabajo para la universidad y hasta ahorita la desocupo.

Mínimo 5 Reviews para actualizar y gracias por sus anteriores comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia es original de hale cullen anna

POV Sakura

El me llevo en brazos hasta su habitación, me recostó con cuidado en la hermosa cama, sin romper el beso, el estaba sobre mi pero sin poner todo su peso, con la mano que tenia libre acariciaba mi piernas, nos separamos por un poco de aire, digo con estos besos yo no necesitaba un poco de aire, necesitaba unos pulmones nuevos por que los míos habían colapsaron.

Lentamente bajo uno de los tirantes del vestido y comenzó a besar mi cuello, bajando a mi hombro y después a mi clavícula, sentía que algo me quemaba la sangre, no quería que el parara, moría por sentir más de sus besos y sus caricias, quería ser de él.

Con manos muy torpes y temblorosas comencé a desabotonar su camisa, y a poner pequeños besos en su cuello, el gimió en mi oído, y eso hizo que me sintiera húmeda de mi centro, por dios que me pasaba, me pregunte internamente, digo la verdad no me importaba mucho lo que me pasara, pero nunca había sentido nada así, pero si Syaoran quería volverme loca pues que prepararan el manicomio.

Bajo el otro tirante de mi vestido despacio y lo fue bajando hasta debajo de mis senos, que por cierto no traía brassiere, su mirada se obscureció, pero no me dio pena, quería que él se diera cuenta que sería el primero así que lo mire a los ojos.

Estas segura - pregunto con voz ronca y viéndome a los ojos

Si - fue lo único que dije porque atrapo mis labios con un beso y no pude hablar mas

Mis manos estaban en su cabello, la camisa de el ya estaba totalmente desabrochada, cuando el comenzó a bajar nuevamente besando mi cuello, mis hombro, mis pechos, cuando llego ahí mis paso su lengua por mi pezón e hizo que soltara un gemido alto y ronco, jamás en mi vida había sentido algo así todo mi cuerpo me pedía mas, quería que besara todo de mi, que me lamiera, comenzó a succionar mi pezón, mientras metía una mano por debajo de mi vestido, que ya lo tenia yo en los muslos, cuando se oyó un grito y estaba por tocar mi centro cuando……..

Syaoran, donde estas cariño - se oyó la voz de una mujer

El se separo de mis senos, pero no se levanto de encima de mi.

Creo que te buscan - dije con odio y celos en la voz

Gruño, y sin decirme nada se paro y salió de la habitación, yo me quede hecha una furia, como demonios se le ocurría hacerme esto a mí, porque me lo hacía, de seguro solo quería divertirse conmigo, al pensar eso unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir, me tire en la cama a llorar, cuando alguien toco la puerta.

Adelante - dije sentándome de nuevo y secando mis lagrimas derramadas

Que haces aquí - pregunto Tomoyo molesta

Como que hago, pues el tarado de Syaoran se salió a recibir a la voz de corneta que empezó a gritarle – dije haciendo una pobre imitación de la voz

Por eso que haces aquí - pregunto de nuevo mas seria

No te entiendo - dije honestamente

Sin decir nada mas comenzó a buscar algo en los cajones de la ropa en el closet, después saco una camisa negra de Syaoran.

Póntela y sal por el - dijo ella mas sonriente.

Que, estás loca, como voy a salir con su camisa puesta – dije sorprendida de lo que quería que hiciera

Mira la loca que está abajo es Kaho, de hecho creo que la conociste en el restaurante esta noche no, y lo que ella quiere es arruinarte la noche, pero Syaoran es un caballero y no la va a correr, así que sal y hazlo tu y toma lo que es tuyo esta noche - dijo parándome para quitarme el vestido

La verdad es que no supe en qué momento, ya tenía yo la camisa de Syaoran puesta, y solo traía mi tanga azul, Tomoyo me acomodo un poco el cabello, me dejo algunos botones de la camisa abiertos y me saco fuera de la habitación, ella me acompaño parte del pasillo.

Anda esta aquí en el recibidor, solo dile, Syaoran tardas mucho, con las voz más tierna que puedas ok – me dijo Tomoyo

Yo solo pude mover la cabeza y me aventó a la vista de ellos, claro que yo estaba parada arriba en las escaleras y ellos en el recibidor, cuando oyeron que estaba ahí parada, los dos voltearon a verme, yo ni me fije en la reacción de la zanahoria esa, pero en la de Syaoran si.

POV Syaoran

Que haces aquí - pregunte molesto por interrumpirme

Que haces - pregunto cómo tonta, digo ya lo era pero ahora mas

Estoy ocupado - respondí más molesto y gruñendo por como deje a mi Saku

Con tu insípida amiga – dijo con asco en la voz y yo quise callarla

Ella no es insípida y ya te dije que estoy ocupado yo te llamo luego – dije tomándola del brazo

Ella me iba a replicar cuando oímos voces, volteamos a ver a la escalera y ahí estaba la imagen más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, Sakura traía puesta una camisa negra mía que se le veía mil veces mejor que a mi, y que hacía el más hermoso contraste que había visto, con su piel blanca, sus hermosas piernas largas, wow se veía perfecta no podía pensar coherentemente y claro que de inmediato mi cuerpo reacciono, quería correr a donde estaba y hacerla mía en la escalera no me importaba nada.

Syaoran tardas mucho - dijo ella tierna mente y con un adorable pucherito

Eso me dejo sin aire, no respondí nada y subí corriendo por las escaleras, y cuando estuve frente a ella la vista era mejor.

Tome una camisa tuya espero no te molestes - dijo humedeciendo sus labios, a pesar de su sonrojo, dios era tierna y seductora una combinación que me encantaba

Por mi puedes tomar toda mi ropa, te queda mucho mejor que a mi – respondí de inmediato cerca de ella

Gracias - respondió dándome un beso en la mejilla, la verdad es que no se que tanto decía Kaho, en español, ingles, francés, chino creo que hasta japonés estaba hablando pero yo solo tenía ojos para Sakura.

Aunque creo que te veras mejor sin mi camisa - dije cargándola para irnos nuevamente a la habitación

No lo sé porque no lo averiguamos - dijo atrapando mis labios

Entramos nuevamente a la habitación, la tire en la cama, pero ahora si me asegure de cerrar muy bien la puerta, no me importaba si me decían que se quemaba la casa, de esta habitación no saldría hasta que ella fuera mía y yo de ella.

Nunca en mi vida me había quitado la ropa tan rápidamente como ahora, ella estaba en la cama, la forma en que tenia la camisa hacia que parte de su seno y su pezón se asomaban, era una imagen demasiado erótica, así que me lance sobre ella.

Me quieres volver loco - pregunte devorando su cuerpo con mi manos y labios

Si - contestos arqueando la espalda y jadeando

Pues lo lograste – le conteste mordiendo sus labios.

La camisa me estorbaba para apreciar todo su hermoso cuerpo, así que ni siquiera abrí los botones, jale la camisa para que se rompieran, la levante y se la quite, solo se quedo con una diminuta tanga azul, comencé a saborear toda su piel, quería que su primera vez fuera inolvidable, pero por momentos, la pasión me ganaba, pero ella parecía disfrutarlo, gemía y jadeaba, bese su pecho, sus senos, lamí sus pezones, su vientre plano, hasta que llegue a su zona virgen.

Quite su tanga con mis dientes y ella me ayudo levantando sus caderas, ahora si ella estaba completamente desnuda, y era mia, después de quitarle su tanga, comencé a besarla de nuevo pero ahora empezando por sus piernas, subiendo hasta sus muslos y llegando nuevamente al centro de placer de ella y del mío, comencé depositando besos en sus pliegues.

Syaoran - dijo en un gemido

Shhh solo disfruta - le dije

Lamiendo la línea de su entrada, ella soltó un jadeo con mi nombre, así que metí mi lengua y busque su clítoris, era delicioso su sabor, sabía que gozaba por sus gemidos, sentía sus piernas temblar, y vi como una de sus manos se poso en sus senos, y la otra enterrada entre mis cabellos, esa era su forma de pedirme más, ya que con la palabras no podía, decía cosas incoherentes.

Lamí y lamí, hasta que sentí que todo su cuerpo explotaba, y un delicioso jugo salió de ella, lo bebí todo, y con mi legua limpie todo su centro, me jalo hacia ella y nos volvimos a fundir en un beso cargado de pasión y necesidad.

Hazme tuya - dijo con voz ronca y su respiración agitada

No conteste nada y me posiciones en medio de ella, la comencé a besar mas tiernamente, y poco a poco fui metiendo mi miembro en ella, sentí que algo detenía mi avance, la mire por última vez, ella tenía los ojos fijos en mi.

Segura - pregunte rogando a dios que me dijera que si

Solo tuya quiero ser - respondió cerrando sus ojos y aferrando sus manos a mi espalda.

Di un empujón más fuerte y algo se rompió, ella soltó un gemido de dolor, y me detuve para que el malestar pasara, en ese momento me puse nervioso, quería que ella estuviera tranquila, yo jamás había estado con una virgen y me ponía ansioso lastimarla, después de unos minutos ella movió su cadera, indicándome que siguiera, así lo hice, a pesar de que había pasado la barrera de su virginidad, aun me costaba trabajo mi avance dentro de ella.

Pero cada vez sus gemidos eran más altos y cargados de placer, seguí mis embestidas y era demasiado el placer que me estaba haciendo sentir esta mujer

Oh dios… - dije era demasiado estrecha, sabia que no resistiría mas

Mas Sya…Syaoran, mas - pidió ella

Así que me moví mas y mas rápido, ella ya no gemía, mas bien gritaba mi nombre y eso me enloquecía, y claro que yo gemía y gritaba el de ella, no resistía mas, cuando sentí sus paredes cerrarse en mi miembro y explotó de nuevo eso hizo que yo explotara con ella.

Me baje de encima de ella, de inmediato puso su cabeza en mi pecho, y yo la abrace, me sentía vacio sin ella, jamás me había pasado nada igual con ninguna mujer, aunque sabia de sobra que ella no era igual a las demás, ella era única y con cada día que pasaba, con cada minuto que estaba a su lado, la quería para mi , pero no por dos semanas, si no por siempre.

Nos acomodamos debajo de las sabanas, y la jale para seguirla abrazando no toleraba la sensación que sentía cuando no la tenia en mi brazos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se oía el golpeteo de nuestros corazones, yo deposite un beso en su cabeza, ella se pego mas a mi si es que eso era posible, y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y ella estaba a mi lado, me encanto despertar así con ella, por lo regular con las mujeres que dormía no las abrazaba después del sexo y cuando nos quedábamos, a la mañana siguiente yo me despertaba y las dejaba solas, pero con Sakura no, con ella era diferente no quería separarme de ella, todo lo contrario, quería pasar todo el día en la cama a su lado, admirándola, haciéndole el amor, haciéndola mía.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve como vil estúpido solo observándola, eso me daba una especie de paz que hace mucho años no sentía, ella comenzó a moverse, y abrió sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

Buenos días - dijo besando mi pecho

Hola – dije abrazándola mas fuerte

Como te siente - le pregunte

Adolorida pero muy feliz- dijo regalándome una sonrisa que me mato

Pasara te lo prometo – dije perdido en sus ojos y su sonrisa

Bueno si es como cuando haces ejercicio, creo que deberíamos volverlo a hacer para que se me quite lo adolorida - dijo con picardía

Me parece perfecto y creo que tienes razón entre mas lo hagamos, mas rápido se te quitara lo adolorida - dije poniéndome de nuevo encima de ella y sonriendo

Comenzamos a besarnos cuando mi estúpido celular sonó, gruñí pero al ver quien era, conteste de inmediato

Hola papa que pasa - pregunte bajándome de Sakura

Kaho esta aquí, sabes - dijo mi padre fastidiado

Porque - pregunte divertido

Syaoran sabias que Tomoyo la saco anoche de tu casa – dijo mi padre con un toque de burla en la voz

Si papa yo se lo pedí - mentí pero le pondría un altar a Tomoyo por eso

Kaho esta preocupada porque dice que andas con otra - dijo mi padre aun mas aburrido

Papa mándala al diablo y dile que no me fastidie que yo no fui a ver a su padre cuando me entere que se metió con Aston y que aparte tubo el descaro de engañarme con el en mi departamento en china – dije molesto

No te preocupes hijo Kaho, Aston, Kerberos y su padre ya te escucharon estas en el altavoz – dijo mi padre, podría jurar que mi padre se estaba muriendo de la risa

Buenos días a todos - fue todo lo que pude decir, la verdad yo también me estaba divirtiendo

Hola Li, gracias por no hacer público los amoríos de mi hija - dijo el padre de Kaho

De verdad lo lamento no sabia que estabas ahí, nunca fue mi intención faltarte al respeto – conteste mas serio por respeto al señor

No hijo, no te preocupes la que me lo falto fue ella tranquilo - dijo suspirando

Quieres que nos bañemos juntos - pegunto Sakura que se había levantado de mi lado para ir al baño, pero se que todos oyeron su pregunta pero por alguna razón no me importo y le indique con la cabeza que si

Con quien estas Syaoran - pregunto mi padre con curiosidad en la voz

Papa con todo respeto, pero no pienso seguir hablando de mi vida privada con nadie, y menos en conferencia, si quieres nos vemos después y hablamos – dije molesto

Tranquilo hijo, tu sabes lo que haces, no hablamos después - dijo y me colgó

Yo me levante de la cama, quería estar nuevamente con ella, cuando entre al baño ella ya estaba dentro del jacuzzi, se veía como una diosa, de inmediato me metí a hacerle compañía

Todo bien - pregunto girándose y poniéndose a horcadas sobre m

Si princesa todo bien – conteste besando sus labios

Syaoran en dos semanas me vas a regresar a mi casa - pregunto mirándome a los ojos

Un dolor me recorrió el cuerpo y no supe porque, pero lo oculte.

Ya te quieres ir - pregunte con pánico a su respuesta

Ese es problema - dijo sin mirarme a los ojos ahora

Cual - pregunte ya que no entendía nada

Que no quiero que me saques de tu vida, no quiero separarme de ti, siempre me burle de la gente que decía que el amor a primera vista existe, pero contigo me paso eso y no quiero separarme de ti - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Esta no es vida para ti pequeña - dije secando sus lagrimas conmovido

Mi vida va a ser vida donde estés tu - dijo pasando sus manos por mi cuello

Dejemos que pasan estos días ok, y después hablamos de esto - dije, y sin darle oportunidad de decir nada volví a besar, y ha hacerla mía.

Cuando salimos de bañarnos, Eriol me llamo, porque necesitaba hablar conmigo de algunos negocios, así que me despedí de Sakura y le prometí que comeríamos juntos, y salí de la casa.

En camino a ver a Eriol no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Sakura me había dicho, nunca en mi vida me había topado con una mujer como ella, era sensible, no estaba conmigo por interés, sus ojos me lo decían y su alma era pura, pero ella tenia derecho a una vida sin tantos peligros como la mia, pero cuando me la imagine en brazos de otro tipo sentí que quería matar a alguien, no, no quería que nadie la tocara mas que yo, ella era mia, era mi Sakura, mía solamente.

* * *

Lo siento!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, no tengo palabras para disculparme por demorar tanto, pero que quede claro que la culpa son las odiosas matemáticas, específicamente calculo diferencial, puaj, toda la semana me la he pasado estudiando para un examen que valia 90 por ciento de la calificación, sueño las estúpidas formulas.

Bueno esta semana creo sera mas calmada y volveré a actualizar según los Reviews 5 mínimo. Gracias por su apoyo y disculpen la espera.


End file.
